Mi amiga Esmeralda: Concurso del 14 de febrero
by Soul-32-Yanni
Summary: Un lindo encuentro, lean y disfruten.


**Mi amiga Esmeralda**

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT No me pertenecen. **

**¡Hola a todos! Acá los chicos tienen ropa y esta basado en la última película **

3 tortugas están en la azotea de un apartamento en New York City y la cuarta esta en la vereda, sin preocuparse porque algún humano pueda descubrirlo, ya que nadie rondaba por esa zona. Todos ellos están peleando como siempre, con algunos ninja del clan del pie. Raphael, que se encuentra en el asfalto, termino su lucha con 12 ninja y por la llamada telefónica de su hermano Leo, decidió ir ayudar a sus 3 hermanos que parecían estar en problemas o que podría ser también la preocupación del líder por estar en el asfalto.

Para subir hasta la azotea, necesitaba dar la vuelta hacia la izquierda para encontrarse con las escaleras de incendio que lo llevaría hasta allá, pero al llegar a la esquina del departamento y doblar, Raph se tropezó con una chica que tampoco lo había visto a él.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo ella.

Raph no sabía como actuar, sobre todo porque no sabía si le había visto.

-Ehh… si, claro. Que… ¿Qué haces por aquí?- tartamudeaba de la preocupación.

-Es que este un atajo para llegar a la casa de mi madre.

-Es muy peligroso.

-Ya se, pero sin embargo este es el camino que me puede llevar hasta la casa de mis padres sin problemas. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy… hmm, trabajando por aquí.

-¿De qué?

-Barriendo mugre con mis hermanos.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? Parece que proviene de armas.

-Ah, si. Es la radio. Trabajamos en las azoteas.

Raph se agacha para tomar su bolso que se encuentra un poco pesado.

-Perdón… perdón por mi atrevimiento, pero ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Raphael olvido de sus hermanos por el momento. Solo quería dejar de sospechar si la chica lo había visto.

-Ah… esto.- Señala a su bolso- Llevo mi arma de combate favorita.

Parece que no me ha visto, pensaba Raph. Parecía buena chica, así que decidió quedarse a conversar un rato con ella.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la casa de tus padres?

-Claro.

Raph mira por los dos lados para verificar que ningún ninja pudiera seguirles.

-Me olvide de algo muy importante.- La chica extiende su mano.- Mi nombre es Esmeralda ¿Y el tuyo?

Raph no sabía si darle la mano o no. Al final solo cabeceo y dijo su nombre.

-Raphael, pero puedes llamarme Raph.

La chica retiro su mano con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento. Yo…

Raph trato de calmar la situación.

- No quiero ensuciar tu mano tan hermosa con tanta mugre por parte de mi mano.

-Ah. Y… ¿Qué es de tu vida Raph?

-Como cualquier chico de mi edad. Salgo todas las noches con mi mejor amigo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-18.

-Igual que yo. ¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si. 3 y muy molestos. Uno peor que otro.

-No hables así de tus hermanos. Yo tengo una hermana.

-¡Que alivio para vos!

-No. Yo quería tener más hermanos, pero mis padres no.

-Si quieres, te regalo a mi hermano mayor.

-jajaja, no seas malo. ¿Cómo se llaman tus hermanos?

-Leonardo, Donatello y Michelangelo. Te lo dije en orden, nada más que yo soy segundo.

-Que bonito nombres tienen.

Raph se sentía tranquilo con esta chica, que siguió preguntando más sobre ella.

-¿Y cual es tu arma favorita?

-El Bo. ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro que si. Lo usa mi hermano Donnie.

-¿De enserio?

-Si. ¿Y sabes usarlo?

-Si. Voy a practicar. ¿Y tu hermano sabe utilizarlo?

-Claro. Es muy bueno usándolo.

Faltando poco para llegar a la casa de la madre de Esmeralda, el comunicador de Raph comenzó a sonar.

-Es mi hermano mayor… no me deja ni cinco minutos con una chica bonita que ya tiene que estar molestando.- Raph bromeo.

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te dije que subieras para ayudarnos?

-Calma, valiente líder. Estoy bien y ocupado.

-¿Con que?

-Tú sabes. Lo mismo que ustedes. Cuando termine subiré para ayudar.

Raph cortó y volvió a poner su comunicador en el bolsillo.

-Por tu mirada… ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo, no?

-Si tú quieres.

-Es que quería saber que estoy haciendo. Los hermanos mayores son así.

-Jajaja, que bueno, tu hermano esta muy preocupado.

-¿Bueno? Es muy pesado. Yo se cuidarme solo.

-Como me gustaría tener un hermano mayor.

-Tienes suerte.

-No digas eso. Es como tener un segundo papá cuidándote.

-El ya se comporta como él.

-¿Cómo? No te entendí bien.

-Como podría explicártelo… hace lo mismo que mi padre, como si fuera que estuviera programado para eso.

-¿Y por que no quieres que sea así?

Ya estaban llegando y ellos decidieron caminar un poco más despacio.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que hablar de él delante de las personas?

-Tal vez, porque lo quieres como un hermano.

-Hmm, puede ser. Cambiando de tema, es un barrio medio desabitado.

-Si. Casi no hay tanta gente viviendo por estos lados. Acá se juntan los de nuestra edad para hacer fechorías.

Antes de que se den cuenta, un grupo de jóvenes, rodearon a Esmeralda y Raphael. Estos poseen armas blancas y algún otro bate o cadenas. Uno de ellos les hablo.

-Denme todo lo que tienen.

-¿Vez lo que te dije?- Murmuraba ella.

-Esta te voy a dar.- Raph señalo su puño.

Raphael salto hacia arriba y le dio una patada en el pecho de uno para impulsarse y con sus dos manos tocar el suelo y volver a impulsarse hacia atrás para quedar de pie y agarrar a uno por la cabeza que esta detrás suyo y tirarle hacia sus compañeros. Con eso, Raph saco un par de bombas de humo y las lanzo hacia el suelo. En cuanto todo se convirtió en humo, Raph aprovecho para agarrar de la cintura de Esmeralda y llevarla a un rincón para ocultarla.

-Quédate aquí. Enseguida regreso.

-¿Eres una especie de guerrero?

-Mas bien soy un ninja. No te muevas, ¿si?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Estos tipos están armados, pueden lastimarte.

Y con eso, Raph se alejo de la chica para seguir atacando a ese grupo que intentaba robarles anteriormente. No eran muchos, esto le seria muy fácil para Raph. Al llegar al lugar, el humo ya se había disipado un poco. Él vio que todavía seguían ahí y cuando se acerco un poco más para obtener una mejor visión, uno de los chicos tomo la oportunidad para pegarle con la estaca de su cuchillo en la nuca del distraído Raphael.

Al caer, Esmeralda que esta viendo la escena, interfirió con su Bo en alto y ataco a los pocos que están por seguir pegando al inconciente sobre el suelo. Después de terminar, Esmeralda se acerco hacia Raph para ver si estaba bien y se encontró con que la capucha que cubría su cara esta ahora fuera de su cabeza.

Sus ojos emitieron una gran sorpresa, y aunque es extraño ver una cara verde sobre el suelo, sus ojos también expresaba alegría.

-¡Oh Raphie, por Dios! ¡Estas disfrazado! ¡Me encantan los chicos que tienen disfraces!

Esmeralda decidió curiosear más y levanto su buzo para ver lo que se encontraba detrás.

-¡No puedo creer! ¡Tienes caparazón! Eres… Eres una tortuga.

Esmeralda tiene una gran sonrisa y daba pequeños saltos de alegría.

-Mi animal favorito, pero vos si que le pegaste a mis gustos.

Después de estar un rato feliz por el descubrimiento de su amigo, lo llevo hacia la casa de su madre y luego al cuarto para poder recostarlo. Así quedo como media hora, hasta que Raph estaba comenzando a despertar.

-¿Dónde?... Ay, mi cabeza. ¿Dónde estoy?

-En la casa de mi madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Y los pendejos?

-Yo los vencí. Te dije que yo entreno con mi Bo.

-Ah cierto.

Raphael esta un poco preocupado de que Esmeralda le haya visto la cara (Aunque tenía nuevamente la capucha en su cabeza). En seguida la expresión de Esmeralda cambio de preocupación a felicidad y él le miro un poco extraño.

-Oh Raph, Sos un ángel caído del cielo.

-¿Por qué?

Raph se sentó sobre la cama y le quedo mirando raramente.

-Porque sabes perfectamente que me gustan las tortugas y más los disfraces y tú tienes puesto un traje de tortuga.

Oh parece que sabe que soy una tortuga. Debería preocuparme, pero veo que la chica en verdad esta alegre por lo que soy, asíque… disimulare ser un disfrazado.

-¡Que bien que te gusten las tortugas!

-Es por eso que tenías la cara oculta y la cabeza cabizbaja todo el tiempo. Eres como todos, un tímido.

-jaja… ehh si.- Raph se frota la nuca.

-¿Y tus hermanos también tienen disfraces?

-Si. Somos las tortugas Ninja. Peleamos contra los villanos, jej.

-Entonces… ¿Los ruidos de arma eran porque estaban peleando? Me dijiste que era una radio.

-No sabía que otra cosa decir.

-Uy, estoy muy contenta.- Saltaba de alegría.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y hace cuanto que hacen esos trabajos?

-No me acuerdo, pero no éramos tan chicos cuando salimos de…- Raph casi comete un error.- De casa.

-Ah.

En eso, Leo volvió a llamar a Raph.

-¿Pero donde estas?- Su voz sonaba muuuy enojada

-Cálmate Leo. Me estoy tardando en subir las escaleras.- Bromeo Raph.

-TE QUIERO EN 5 MINUTOS.- Leo grito y luego cortó.

-Uhhh, creo que tu hermano esta exaltado.

-Mejor me voy yendo antes que mi hermano me venga a buscar y me jale de la bandana, jaja.

-Antes que te vayas… ¿Puedo despedirte con un besito?

-¿Qué? Digo… Bueno, ¿Por qué no?

Esmeralda se acerco hacia Raph y acerco su cara contra la de él y Raph reacciono rápidamente y alejo la cara.

-¿Qué haces?

-Y es el beso que te tengo que dar, ¿Qué pensabas?

Raph se acercó a la ventana y la abrió para poder salir.

-Bueno, hazlo rápido.- Dijo tímidamente.

Después de un pequeño beso entre los dos, Raph salio por la ventana y subió por las escaleras de incendio hasta llegar al techo, para luego saltar felizmente por las demás azoteas.

-Bueno… Al menos puede ser el único beso que obtenga en la vida.

Fin.

**A/N: Ufff… (Suspiro) Después de tener la cara toda adormecida (Ni se imaginan porque, jaj) pude terminar con este One-Shot, ¿Llegue tarde para el concurso? **

**XD **

**Espero que este One-Shot sea de su agrado n.n **


End file.
